Bleeding Love
by Akatsuki's-Angel-of-death
Summary: this is a sonfic about how sakura chooses to leave her home with itachi. its my first songfic so it is not that good. i wrote it randomly, so...just read & review.


IMPORTANT: ok this is a songfic for itasaku! The song is Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song or Naruto… sadly. If I did Pein would be ALL MINE!! Insert evil laugh… ok on with the fic.

Sakura sat on the window sill. Thinking. What was going to happen now? Konoha had found out about her actions with Itachi. She was considered a traitor now. But kept in the village for important matters. The elders were not going to send her on her way with all she knows. She could turn on them, and give all the information to Akatsuki.

_Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it your frozen_

Her and Itachi had been together for some time now. When Her and Itachi first met she was still mourning from the loss of sauske. They had met on the mission that they were meant to save Gaara from Sasori and Deidara. That was the first time she had ever seen Itachi Uchiha. And for some reason he took all her pain away.

_But something happened _

_For the first time with you _

_My heart melts into the ground _

_Found something true_

_And everyone's looking round_

_Thinking I'm going crazy_

When she was caught meeting Itachi outside the village, the ANBU sent her strait to the Hokage and questioning. Everyone thought that she had gone mad by seeing an S-Rank criminal. Especially the famous Itachi Uchiha. Who slaughtered his clan without a second thought. They had tried to convince her to let Itachi go. He was a missing-nin, and she was given a choice. Either betray Itachi or you home village.

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They tried to pull me away _

_But they don't know the truth _

_My hearts crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I _

Sakura decided what her heart told her. This would be her last night in the village. All her things were packed. Itachi had told her he would be there at midnight next full moon. 'Time flies fast…' Sakura thought. 'I can't believe he told me that a month ago. It feels like only a week ago.' She had been so distant since he had told her that. She had avoided everyone that tried to talk to her that month. Only the Hokage knew of what was going to occur tonight.

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open _

Though everyone knew she was seeing Itachi. Everywhere she went she was either whispered about or shunned. Her pain had returned. She was crying herself to sleep at night. Avoiding everyone. Especially Naruto, he would be nosy and figure out that she was going somewhere. Somehow he just knew when something bad has happened. He's always had that gift. He was the only person she could turn to before she met Itachi.

_Trying not to hear_

_But they talk so loud_

_There piercing sounds fill my ears_

_Try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that the goal _

_Is keeping me from falling_

"11:50…. I better get going to reach the spot in time." She whispered to herself. She walked slowly through the village, taking one more look at her home she knew since birth. She passed Ichiraku's where she had had so many laughs. Team 7's training ground where she and her team had practiced so hard. The park bench where she tried to convince Sauske to stay. "I'm almost there…" she whispered. As she approached the Konoha border there she saw Itachi, she looked at he watch. 'right on time…' she walked over to Itachi and embraced him in a tight hug. And looked into his face…

_But nothings greater than the risk of your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness _

_I see you face_

_Yet everyone around me _

_Thinks I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you _

_They try to pull me away _

_But they don't know the truth_

_My hearts crippled by the vein _

_That I keep on closing _

_You cut me open and I _

As Sakura and Itachi stood there you stood in your embrace for a while, looking over the village. This was the last time Sakura would ever see your home.

_And its draining all of me_

_Oh they find it hard to believe _

_I'll be wearing these scars _

_For everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say _

_I'm in love with you _

_They try to pull me away _

_But they don't know the truth _

_My heart is crippled by the vein_

_I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I _

As Sakura and Itachi left the village you looked back one more time. Shedding one tear. She looked forward. This was her choice you love Itachi and she would never give anything to break that bond. As she looked back she said one last word, 'Goodbye…'

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

**Authoress notice: Ok Please review and tell me what song you would like me to do next please!**


End file.
